predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypno's Naptime: Part II
"What are we gonna do, Zappy?" Yellow asked her Pokemon as they continued on towards Machine and the others. She looked down and saw that each of them were acting like different Pokemon. Machine, surprisingly, acted like a Squirtle, which Yellow found incredibly cute, of course. She saw that Hakel was acting like a Charmander, opening his mouth widely, growling softly. Kusa acted like a Pikachu, wagging her backside from side to side like she had tail there. Officer Jenny was squirming around the ground like a Gyarados, unable to control herself. "Man, this is worse off than I thought..." "That's exactly why we can't let you found out where we hid the children, Yellow..." Said a voice from behind her. Yellow ordered Zapdos to stop but was almost thrown off of it, as a blast of water smacked against Zapdos' body. Luckily, Zapdos was agile and so, it was able to keep Yellow on its back and send a violent blast of lightning behind it. However, when the lightning flew at that point, nothing was there. It only hit the side of a building, breaking pieces of it off. "Sorry, too slow, Yellow..." "What the hell is going on here?" Yellow asked as her Zapdos turned around once more, as a shadow of someone flew past her, knocking her and her Zapdos away. Yellow's back slammed against the side of the same building, giving her quite a shock. Zapdos pulled back up quickly as Yellow shook her head, feeling major pain on her back. "Damn it..." Zapdos looked back at her concerned, as she suddenly felt a wave of energy fly at them from behind. "Zappy, get on the ground!" Zapdos nodded, as it dashed downwards, just as the wave of energy flew past them. Zapdos landed on the ground, just as another attack from Zapdos' side. Zapdos felt Yellow slowly fading and so, it was time to take action, even if meant hurting Yellow a bit. Zapdos unleashed a giant bolt of lightning from all angles, throwing away all attacks back at their invisible attacks. Somehow, Yellow withstood the attack but she was too injured to stay conscious after that. She couldn't remember anything after that until... "Yellow..." Whispered Nurse Joy in a soft voice, as her eyes bolted open. "Ah, you're awake!" "Nurse... Nurse Joy?" Yellow asked, confused as to where she was. She felt the pain through her back revisit once again as she tried to move. "No, Yellow! Please, don't move!" Nurse Joy said, laying her head back down slowly. Yellow turned her head and saw that Zapdos was standing there next to her, smiling at her. "Zappy?" Yellow asked weakly. Zapdos rubbed its head against hers making Yellow smile. "I'm glad you're finally awake Yellow." Nurse Joy, as Zapdos backed away allowing Yellow to turn her head towards Nurse Joy. "What do you mean? Where am I?" Yellow asked, realizing the asinine question she had just said. "Yellow, you're in... the Pokemon Center!" Nurse Joy said. "How... did I get here?" Yellow asked, trying to remember what happened. "Your Pokemon, Zapdos," Nurse Joy said as Zapdos screeched lightly in response. "Brought you here." "She did?" Yellow asked, actually respecting Zapdos enough to give it a gender. It didn't actually a gender, considering it was a legendary Pokemon but since it acted a lot like a girl, Yellow decided that would be the best statement. "Yes..." Nurse Joy said, beginning to recall what happened in the past hour or so. "Your Zapdos brought you here after you had apparently blanked out. At first, I didn't know what to do when a Zapdos arrived here. But then, when I saw you on its back, I knew you needed. You should be grateful, with the help of my Chansey and a few medicinal items that you had in your pack, we were able to heal you. The treatment has been completed, although, you will not be able to move until tomorrow. I don't what happened but you're very lucky you have a Pokemon like Zapdos by your side." A tear came to Yellow's eyes, as Zapdos rubbed its head against hers. Zapdos was so happy that it was able to help and get Yellow back to her full strength or at least, conscious again. As she started to look up at the ceiling, she realized that she needed to find Machine and the others. But, there was no way she could do that today. She couldn't even move. "By the way, Yellow..." Nurse Joy started to say. "Where are those others that were with you earlier?" "That's the thing that got me banged up..." Yellow said. "You see, according to what I saw, Team Rocket has been the one who kidnapped the children. They used a Hypno to put the children to sleep and emit powerful sleep waves to cause the Pokemon in this town to fall asleep." "So, that's what did it!" Nurse Joy shouted, as Yellow nodded, to her dismay. "Yeah, and unfortunately, Machine, Hakel, Kusa, and Officer Jenny were put under this spell. The sleep waves, although, normal to most people's sleeping habits, people of a younger age, fall victim to its real purpose." Yellow said as Nurse Joy raised her eyebrow at her. "The sleep waves turn younger people and children into Pokemon." "Into Pokemon? What do you mean?" Nurse Joy surprised. "Well..." Yellow chuckled weakly. "Let me clarify... They don't turn them into Pokemon, literally. Their minds force to how the mind of a Pokemon would be. It makes them think they are Pokemon and they even utter the names of each Pokemon, you know, how Pokemon act themselves. I was tracking them with Zappy here but, it didn't seem to be good enough. These invisible attacks that neither I nor Zappy could track kept attacking us from all angles. We were lucky to escape out of there with our lives." "Well, that's good that you found that out but did you see what direction that the other four went in?" Nurse Joy asked as Yellow shook her head. "I barely had enough time to keep myself on Zappy's back." Yellow responded as they both sighed. "By the way, Nurse Joy, how are my other Pokemon doing? Are they alright?" "Yes, fortunately." Nurse Joy said, holding three more Pokeball's in her hands. "Your Raticate, Pikachu, Dodrio, Butterfree, and Graveler are all fine, including your Zapdos. They're all perfectly fine." "Could... you let them out their Pokeball's? I want to see them..." Yellow requested as Nurse Joy nodded to her. She released them from their Pokeball's, as they all turned concerned at Yellow who was lying on her hospital bed. "Hey guys..." Yellow started to say as Nurse Joy and her Chansey left the room to allow them some privacy. Yellow closed her eyes and made sure that Nurse Joy had left. When she could no longer hear Nurse Joy's footsteps, her eyes opened wide. She put a hand to her side and quickly healed herself easily. She got up and took the bandages off of her body, revealing that she was still wearing her clothes. She took her Pokeball's from the table next to her and called back all of her Pokemon except her Pikachu and Zapdos. "Chuchu, Zappy..." She started to say as her Pikachu hopped up onto her shoulder and smiled. "Let's go save the others." She opened a window on the left side of the room and Yellow took flight on her Zapdos. Chuchu stayed on her shoulder as Zapdos flew into the air, out of sight to track Machine and the others once more. As Yellow began to search for Machine and the others, a young boy that was about Machine's age, was walking down the forest road near the edge of the town. He kicked a rock at his feet, as it rolled down through the leaves. It rolled down a hill towards a lake where the boy saw something that disturbed him completely. A bunch of people, young and old were dancing around, acting like a bunch of Pokemon! "What the hell is going on down there?" The boy slid down the grassy hill feet first and stopped himself before getting closing to anyone. He went over to one of the children there and tried to stop them saying, "Hey, come on kids, stop acting like a stupid moron." The children pushed him away, as he sighed. His attention immediately diverted as he saw Officer Jenny jump out of the lake, glistening in the water that slowly covered her. The young boy's mind was easily taken aside, as he watched Officer Jenny jump out of the lake and land onto the grass. She slithered like a Gyarados, part of her body exposed as the young boy began to resist her but, he knew he couldn't. "What could be making them act this way...?" He continued to watch Officer Jenny slither across the ground, still dripping in the water that she was just in. She stood onto her feet and roared like a Gyarados would, and then bent down, showing the young boy something that he simply could not avoid. "Damn..." Her cheeks grew bright red, as he regained his composure shortly afterward. As he stared at the glistening Officer Jenny in the sun as it began to set on the horizon, his legs began moving on their own. He started off slowly but he soon felt himself running, eyes wide, mouth agape, drooling as if he were a maniac. He eventually got control over his legs but it was soon too late. His lust had overcome his reason. Officer Jenny turned to him and growled but the young boy simply ignored her restraints and tackled her into the lake, forcibly holding her until she passed out underwater. He swam away and brought them back to the surface, bringing her unconscious body onto another part of the land. The young boy and the unconscious Officer Jenny both disappeared into the underbrush as Yellow landed on the other side of the land where the people were still acting like Pokemon. She landed on the ground and saw Machine but he didn't recognize her. She went over to the three of them and saw how idiotic they looked saying, "Crimson!" Something made Machine stop at that moment and turn around to her. He walked on his feet, as a Squirtle would and slowly walked up to her. He put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. She looked down at his chest and saw that it was glowing bright red. Yellow closed her eyes and entered Machine's mind, the one that was only shadowed by thoughts of being a Pokemon. "Yellow?" Machine asked as they both entered his mind. Yellow opened her eyes and saw Machine holding out his arms to hug her. She ran over to him and he sealed her in his arms, as tears ran from her eyes. "Crimson... You're... you're really okay..." Yellow said, wrapping her arms around his torso, as Machine pulled back a piece of her hair, and kissed her on her forehead. "Yellow, don't worry, I was never gone." Machine said, as she noticed their voices boomed throughout his mind. "My mind is just under Hypnosis." "Hypnosis?" Yellow asked as she looked up at Machine, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Yeah..." Machine kissed her forehead once more. "But it's so strong that I can only contact you through your mind in this state. I don't any control over myself right now." "How... How do I stop it?" Yellow asked, eyes red from crying as much as she had just done. "I heard Team Rocket talking earlier when they arrived here..." Machine said, as they looked into each others eyes. "They said that they were planning to hypnotize the entire town of triple Hop. I couldn't do anything but they said they were going to try and do that by the time the son goes down." "Oh no! That time is almost here!" Yellow said, fearing the worse for her situation. "Yes, but you have to remember something... without you, we're all going to be stuck like this forever." Machine responded. "It's up to you, Yellow. Do you think you can stop them all on your own?" "Y-yes... Yes, I know I can!" Yellow said, staring into his eyes, lovingly. "No matter what happens... I still love you... I'm counting on you Yellow." Machine said, as their bodies began to fade once more. They brought their lips together, kissing each other, possibly for one last time. When Yellow reappeared in the real world, she looked surprised as she noticed that Machine had gone back to being a Pokemon. She turned around and said, "Zappy, Chuchu, let's go. It's time to save the town from becoming another Pokemon land." Her Pikachu hopped up on her shoulder and they both hopped onto Zapdos' back. With that, Zapdos took off into the skies with one final attempt to stop Team Rocket from turning this town into Pokemon land. She found the Triad of Elites hovering high above the town, casting a shadow that stretched all across triple Hop. They were standing on top of a metal ship that blended perfectly into the darkness. It seemed so, as no one on the ground had noticed it yet. The three of them came out on top of it as Yellow charged for them shouting, "You bastards! I'm going to kill you before you even get the chance to hypnotize this entire town!" "Hey, Kris, Surge, do you see that?" Rai asked, as Yellow, her Zapdos, and her Pikachu rushed forward, not phasing the three of them at all. "Oh yeah, it's that annoying girl who was with the heroes." Kris said, looking down at her. "Hmph, she's still trying to stop us?" Lt. Surge asked, laughing evilly. "That's a pretty aggravating girl, you know?" "Yeah, you got that right." Kris said. "What should we do?" Rai took out his Pokeball and said, "Let me take care of her. I can prove that my Dragonite is better in an aerial battle than her Zapdos is." Rai called out his Dragonite and hopped its back, giving them the signal that he was going to go. "Wait, Rai," Kris said, hopping on its back as well. "I'll go with you. Something tells me that this won't be as easy as we're thinking it will." Kris called out her Vaporeon, which hopped upon her shoulder. "Watch the Hypnosis Contraption. Do not let this girl get close to it." She told Lt. Surge, as Rai's Dragonite shot forward. He saluted her, as Yellow saw the Dragonite coming towards her. "Alright, Zappy, get ready!" Yellow shouted, as her Zapdos screeched in response. "Chuchu, are you ready?" Yellow's Pikachu let loose a bit of electricity, to give its response. "Dragonite, attack that Zapdos! Bring it down from the skies!" Rai ordered as Zapdos and Dragonite finally came into contact. Zapdos nearly dodged it only to suffer a powerful punch to its face. Yellow kept it control and ordered to charge again, only this time, it was covered in electricity. "Dragonite, attack with your Dragon Rage!" "Chuchu, Thunderbolt!" Yellow shouted as her Pikachu jumped into the air and shot an explosive bolt of electricity at the incoming Dragonite, stunning it for a few seconds. "Zappy, follow it up! Use your Thunder!" Zapdos caught Pikachu on its wings and then sent a super charged wave of electricity from its mouth at Dragonite. "Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!" Kris shouted, as Vaporeon released a torrent of water from its mouth that clashed with Zapdos' thunder. "Zappy, keep it up!" Yellow ordered as her Pikachu hopped up onto Zapdos' neck. "Oh right! Chuchu, use your Thunder to power Zappy up!" Her Pikachu nodded and then focused, as its cheeks began to sparkle with energy. When it was charged up, her Pikachu released its energy into Zapdos' body, giving it the power it needed to overcome Kris' Vaporeon. Zapdos then unleashed a blast of lightning so devastating that it smashed through Vaporeon's Hydro Pump, sending Dragonite and the others on its back, spiraling from side to side. However, this wasn't enough to stop them. "Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" Rai said, shooting a blast of orange energy out from the smoke that tore through Yellow, Zapdos, and Chuchu's defenses. "Dragonite, Headbutt!" Dragonite then came smashing into Zapdos, throwing the three of them off its body. They began to tumble towards the ground as a tear came to Yellow's face once more. Crimson... I'm sorry, I couldn't save you... or Hakel... or Kusa... I failed you... Yellow thought as Machine, somehow heard what she had said. He stood up, eyes glowing red as the night sky. His body was covered in a shining red energy that grew larger and larger as its power increased. His heart glowed brighter than the morning sun, as he let it all loose. His power exploded from his chest, covering everyone and everything in a blast of red energy that shook the very land itself. The blast was so large that it even began to affect Yellow herself. Just as she was about to hit the ground, her eyes suddenly began glowing violently. Zapdos' and Pikachu's did the same, and swooped her up just before she touched the ground. "What the hell?!" Rai asked surprised as Yellow and her Pokemon flew up into the sky and faced him once again. Kris and her Vaporeon had been knocked off of Rai's Dragonite, unconscious on the ground. "Surprised to hear from me right now, Rai?" Yellow asked, with one voice behind her own. "What are you trying to do to me, Yellow? Freak me out?" Rai asked, as he held tight to his Dragonite. "Yellow?" She asked, as she smiled like someone familiar he knew. "I must say that this is a new look for me, and I have a little more baggage than usually but how could you forget me, Rai?" "No way..." Rai said, beginning to put the pieces together. "Is that-" "Yup, it's me, bitch." Yellow said, smiling at him. "Machine! What the hell?!" Rai asked, more surprised than he was before. "But you're supposed to be... in your own body! How the hell are you in Yellow's?" "Well, it's a funny thing..." Machine answered, through Yellow's body. "Because of my special abilities that I just learned about, I was able to temporarily switch minds with Yellow. She's back at my body down by the lake. This Red Star shit is turning out to be pretty awesome." "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, man! But, it doesn't matter! I'm still going to kill you!" Rai shouted as he ordered Dragonite to dash forward, as Machine smiled in confidence. "Yeah, whatever... Zapdos," Machine said, pointing down at him. "How about a little... Red Star Flash!" Zapdos screeched like a thunderous giant and sent a large red blast of lightning from its mouth, that twisted itself into a spike and headed for Dragonite. It smashed into Dragonite and drilled him into the ground, throwing smoke around them. When the smoke cleared, Rai and Dragonite were still standing, still ready to fight. "This is getting tiresome... Pikachu, Ultimate Thunder!" Yellow's Pikachu, in the control of Machine, jumped into the sky and sent a devastating flash of lightning down at everyone. Machine told Zapdos to fly up and out of the way, as Pikachu's electricity covered the entire area, shocking Lt. Surge and Kris and her Pokemon as well. When the coast was clear, Machine and Zapdos caught Pikachu right before it touched the ground. When everything was clear, it was apparent that they had sent the three of them, flying through the air. "This was fun... We must do this again sometimes, Zapdos. Peace." Yellow's eyes turned back to normal as Machine's mind switched back to her original body. Zapdos felt Yellow's face touch its back as she fell unconscious. They both looked at one another as Zapdos flew off towards the grassy plain. When Zapdos, Pikachu, and an unconscious Yellow, they noticed Officer Jenny and the young boy walk back onto that piece of land. The children that were here before had run back to their homes, while the three other heroes had just awoken. Yellow got up as well and said, "Huh? What? Where am I?" Machine stood up and stretched saying, "Looks it worked, eh, Zapdos?" Zapdos screeched in response making Machine smile. Hakel and Kusa walked over to them, happy that Yellow had saved them. "Yellow, are you alright?" She looked up at Machine slowly and said, "Cri-crimson...?" "Yup, it looks like we're back, Yellow." Machine responded as Yellow jumped up at him and tackled him onto the ground, kissing him like they had come back from the dead. They then got back up just in time to see a young boy being carried away by a few other officers of the force. "What?!" The young boy exclaimed. "Yes, that's right!" Officer Jenny shouted, putting both of his arms in cuffs. "You're a rapist!" "Rapist!!" The young boy shouted. "Yes, you raped me!" Officer Jenny shouted, slapping him across the face. "Now that's a bit harsh... I didn't rape ANYONE!" The young boy said, as he saw Officer Jenny blush. "Well, what would you call it?" Officer Jenny asked annoyed. "I would call it... taking the best of life's opportunities!" The young smiled, as Officer Jenny exploded in anger. "TAKE HIM AWAY! GET HIM OUT OF MY SITE!" Officer Jenny ordered, as the other two officers took the young boy away to jail. Machine and the others looked over to her confused as she shrugged and said, "Well, it looks like it's all over. I thank you all for your help." "Heh, we're happy to help but honestly..." Kusa said, as they all looked at Yellow. "It's Yellow you should thank! She did everything!" "Well, Yellow..." Officer Jenny said, giving a badge that honored her. "Thank you for saving our town. You even returned all the children back to their normal lives. For that, we are in debt to you." Yellow pumped her fist into the air, happy that she had saved everyone. A few hours later, Machine and his crew headed off to Saffron City, done with their time in HopHopHop Town. Time to win their next badge! Category:Chapters Category:Red Star Chapters